In order to improve the characteristics of an electroluminescent device, insertion of various layers between a light emitting layer and an electrode has been investigated. For example, an electroluminescent device having a layer made of a non-conjugated polymer compound including a substituent having a cation and two heteroatoms placed between a light emitting layer and an electrode has been known (Patent Literature 1).